Fun
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: The ghosts have been relentless, his grades are dropping, and his superhero identity is only getting him a little sympathy from his parents. Enough is enough! Danny splits to finish his education and have a social life, while Phantom takes care of the ghosts. Unlike the last time, this is long-term. How will his friends and family take it?
1. Pro: Enough is enough!

**Prologue: Enough is enough!**

* * *

><p>"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost declared, and Danny Phantom groaned and pulled out his thermos.<p>

"Look, I'm in the middle of a test right now, so can you PLEASE just skip to the part where you get in the thermos?" He asked, pushing the button and sucking up the weak ghost. "This is SO not helping my grades!" He slammed the lid on.

He rushed back to the classroom, where his third make-up test was waiting for him. Mr. Lancer sighed when he flew in the window and shook his head. "Mr. Fenton, I understand that you have your job, but—"

"I know! I know." Danny held up a hand, changing back to human form before sitting down and continuing his test.

Mr. Lancer pursed his lips but chose to keep his comments to himself, letting the irritated teen work in peace.

**.**

"So, now I have Mr. Lancer AND my parents breathing down my neck." Danny said on the way back from school. "It's like I can't do anything right, because I'm always running off to fight ghosts! I'd give them a copy of my school schedule, but they'd just attack me during those hours just to mess with me!"

Sam sighed, nodding. The constant ghost fights and his ranting about his grades, teachers, parents, and ghosts had put a strain on their relationship and they hadn't gone on a date in a while. Not like they wouldn't be interrupted, anyway…

"At least with summer break coming up I'll only have GHOSTS to worry about!" Danny continued, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well…there IS a way to get around it." Tucker said thoughtfully, cutting off Danny's ranting and Sam's thoughts. "You've had the method this whole time, y'know."

Sam pursed her lips. "You don't mean…"

"You want me to split?" Danny turned to Tucker.

"Hey, it's a good idea." Tucker shrugged. "Phantom can fight ghosts, while Fun Danny finishes his studies. It's no fun getting all the bad grades, right?"

"Yes, but you're forgetting that Fun Danny is a _creep_." Sam hissed. She had never gotten along with Danny's immoral, carefree, plaid-wearing human half and had a feeling that he was never going to change his tune no matter how many times she talked to him.

"But it's the best idea I'm hearing." Danny said. "I mean, even with me sending out a double to fight, I'll be distracted and exhausted by the end of the day." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'd have to train Phantom, though. Fun Danny kind of takes all the strength."

"I noticed." Sam mumbled, recalling the last time she'd met his human half and had seen him easily lift a dresser to get his hat that Sam had thrown across the room in irritation.

"Well, it IS summer break." Tucker shrugged. "Sam, do you have any ideas? I mean, aside from training everyone in town to fight ghosts with him and making sure NO ONE gets their work done?"

Sam bit her lip. "No…no, I don't have any ideas."

Tucker looked at Danny. "It's your call, Danny."

"Yeah." Danny nodded, sighing. "I think…I'm gonna do it."

Sam glanced to the side. As much as she hated to admit it, they HAD no other options. Trying to talk the ghosts out of attacking had only resulted in Danny getting beat up again. And it WAS true that Fun Danny would care about his grades.

* * *

><p><strong>He's gonna do it. He's gonna split, and set Fun Danny upon the school. This should be fun!<br>Still working on "Are You Awake?", Fun Danny just wanted me to finally get off my lazy ass and do this one. Seriously, the King of Lazy was dragging me off my lazy ass. That's saying something. ~ Zone**


	2. 1: Something's different about Fenton

**Chapter One: Something's different about Fenton…**

* * *

><p><em>Your butt is mine<br>Gonna take you right  
>Just show your face<br>In broad daylight  
>I'm telling you<br>On how I feel  
>Gonna hurt your mind<br>Don't shoot to kill  
>Come on, come on<br>Lay it on me all right_

Music played as drawers opened and closed as two shirts and jeans were pulled out, and then a pajama shirt was pulled off a lean-muscled body and tossed to the floor carelessly, a sleeveless shirt being grabbed and pulled on. A red "no" symbol reflected in the mirror as the wearer danced around the room while dressing.

_I'm giving you  
>On the count of three<br>To show your stuff  
>Or let it be…<br>I'm telling you  
>Just watch your mouth<br>I know your game  
>What you're about<em>

Pajama pants were tossed off and then the jeans were grabbed and pulled up over slender, lean-muscled legs and fastened at the waist, all while the wearer continued dancing, bobbing his black-haired head to the beat.

_Well, they say the sky's the limit  
>And to me that's really true<br>But my friend you have seen nothing  
>Just wait 'til I get through!<em>

He grabbed the green plaid shirt, tugging it on as he did a spin, quietly singing along with the music. The shirt covered up his shoulders and stopped down just past his waistline, and then a white-gloved hand was holding him still as a comb was run through his hair.

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad-  
>Come on<br>(Bad, bad-Really, really bad)  
>You know it<br>You know I'm bad, I'm bad-  
>You know it<br>(Bad, bad-Really, really bad)  
>You know I'm bad, I'm bad-<br>Come on, you know  
>(Bad, bad-Really, really bad)<br>And the whole world has to answer right now  
>Just to tell you once again-<em>

"Here's your hat, Daniel." Phantom said, handing him the red and white plaid hat.

"Thanks." Danny grinned, taking it and spinning it around so the bill faced the back of his head, his bangs poking through the hole above the fastening.

"Have fun at your first day of school." Phantom smiled and kissed his cheek, handing him his packed backpack.

Danny grinned, slipping it onto his back. "Have fun? I always do, babe." He walked out of the room.

_Who's bad?_

**.**

His parents weren't sure of what to make of "Fun Danny", even if Danny had explained how he worked and how to get him to do things was to make it seem like it'd be fun – or just get Phantom to help him with it, that was usually a good motivator. All summer Maddie had been seeing them practicing fighting, and now she was finally going to see how "Fun Danny" handled school.

"Good morning, Danny!" She greeted. "Breakfast?"

"Duh." He sat down and started to eat, setting his backpack on the floor next to him. Maddie walked over to fix his hat and he swatted her hand away, his blue eyes giving her a sharp look that said "touch it and you die". After seeing him throw Phantom to the floor, she didn't doubt that her son WOULD hospitalize her if she messed with his hat.

She didn't approve of the outfit at all – really, she hadn't even known he had clothes like that until the summer that she first met him, and she hadn't even noticed that he had been acting odd! Well, aside from saying "big deal" and "whatever" to ghosts, but obviously that had changed – at least when it came to Phantom.

"Have a good day at school, sweetie!" She said after he finished eating and grabbed his backpack, heading out. "Did you finish the summer homework?"

"Yep." He gave a wave as he shut the door behind him.

She sighed, then looked over when Phantom came downstairs. "Morning, Phantom! Breakfast?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Maddie." Phantom said, sitting down at the chair that Danny just vacated.

"Oh, it's okay for you to call me 'mom', Phantom." She smiled, much fonder of this polite half of her son.

"If it would make you smile like this again, gladly." Phantom smiled at her, adjusting his cape – which Maddie had recognized as one of Danny's bed-sheets, how cute! – before he looked at her. "May I have the syrup, mother?"

**.**

"Danny!" Tucker greeted as he came walking up the sidewalk to their usual meet-up spot on the way to school. "You didn't oversleep?"

"Phantom made sure I would be up with plenty of time for breakfast." Danny grinned, joining Tucker and Sam. "Mornin', Tucker. Mornin', Sam."

"…Morning." Sam said, glancing away. Over the summer, their relationship had worsened and finally just fallen apart, so she couldn't help but feel bitter towards the human half of her ex – who had been the reason it even fell apart!

"Did you finish the summer homework?" Tucker asked.

"Duh. You know how _not_ fun it would be to be called out in the middle of class for forgetting to do it?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

Tucker laughed. "That's true! We wouldn't want that!"

"Duh." Danny said, nodding. "What about you guys?"

"Finished it." Sam said, nodding.

"I think I did okay." Tucker rubbed his cheek with his finger.

They entered the school and went to their lockers, Danny surprising a few people with his fashion-change. They had seen him in it during the summer, but they'd assumed it was a summer thing and he'd be back to the usual Danny Fenton look when school came around again.

"So, here's hopin' that you won't be harassed by ghosts this quarter!" Dash said when Danny closed his locker.

"Oh, don't worry." Danny chuckled. "That's already covered. I don't have to worry about anything but my education and social life." He looked at him. "Speaking of which, when's the next party? I'm invited, right?"

"Well, sure!" Dash nodded. "I'll send you a notice when we pick a date and time!"

"Awesome." Danny grinned. "I'll be there." He carried his books with him as he headed off to class, Dash just far behind him.

"So, you got the ghosts to leave you alone?" Dash asked.

"My parents have a lot of useful inventions." He smiled. "You'll be seeing Phantom, but I won't be moving from my seat."

Dash blinked, clearly perplexed. Danny just chuckled and went to his seat, leaning back in his chair while they waited for class to start.

"Mr. Fenton, no hats in school." Mr. Lancer reminded him when he passed his desk.

"Alright." He rolled his eyes and took off his hat, shoving it into his desk before relaxing in his chair again.

Class started and he sat properly in his seat, focusing on his work. Funny, it was a lot easier to focus when you didn't have to worry about ghost powers. Heck, the only reasons his grades were so bad was because he was always absent or running off.

The fact that he wasn't being bullied was also a plus, saving the world DID have its perks.

Halfway through class, he noticed a ghost flying by, pursued by Phantom. A few others noticed too and looked at Danny in confusion before looking back out. He just grinned and went back to his work. Phantom could handle it juuuust fine.

**.**

"Hey, Fenton. How come Phantom was out there?" Dash asked at lunch. "I mean, you didn't move."

"'Cause Danny Fenton split in half." Danny explained. "I'm the human half, Phantom's the ghost half. There was no way he was gonna graduate with how things were going, so you got me. Phantom can handle the ghosts…" He looked up and smiled as Phantom flew by giving a cheerful wave and waved back. "And I'll handle the education." He finished, looking at Dash. "Make sense?"

Dash nodded. "Yeah…I thought you were actin' kind of different." He admitted. "It's a good different, though!"

"Glad you think so." Danny grinned. "It's what you got for a long time."

* * *

><p><strong>HOW long, Fun Danny? HOW long?!<br>Well, according to the pictures on my DA it'll be all the way through college. That's right, guys. This is THAT story.  
>Yes, he listens to Michael Jackson. :p I'm not a Heavy Metal listener and this song just suits him so you got it playing in his room as he dresses. He also listens to Metallica. ~ Zone<strong>


End file.
